Elemental Magic
by FadedRadiance
Summary: Theres always a thin line between love and hate, as they say.  What if Rose and Scorpius get stuck working with each other, because they have an old kind of magic that everyone thought had died out? They are Elementals. Currently on HIATUS!
1. Chapter 2

This fic is going to be on a temporary hiatus for the time being. I am having major writers block for this story and my other one, Just Think. If any of you reviewers have any thoughts on how I should continue this, then be my guest and tell me. Also, if you have time, check out Just Think and tell me what you think of that! Thanks :)

Prologue

So this was the infamous Scorpius Malfoy my father keeps on raving on about. Hmmm. Strangely pale. I wonder if he's albino. Haha, just kidding. Actually, he's quite cute. I focus on my dad again when he says, "Rosie? Are you listening to me?" "Yes, Daddy", I replied. Not. "Beat him in every test, Rosie", he says. The train whistle blows with a loud WOOOOOO noise. Very sharp and piercing. Whoever coordinates the train should really work on that. As I get on the scarlet Hogwarts Express, I scream to my family, including my younger brother Hugo and cousin Lily Potter, "Don't get into trouble without me!"

Rose POV

Yes, well that was when I was the boring Rose Weasley, the one who loved to be the obedient daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley. Now, not so much. What happened to change me, or rather who happened, was a certain albino ferret named Scorpius Malfoy. I despise him. He makes my enormous temper rear its ugly head and gets me into detention. (I do that myself by playing pranks and stuff, but its normally his fault for provoking me) Always. Forever. The End. But, I have to deal with him during holidays and all the time, because of a traitorous cousin. Specifically Albus Severus Potter. He got sorted into Slytherin. (I know, surprise!) It's not that he got sorted into that house, I'm all for inter-house unity. I'm in Ravenclaw, so I'm supposed to be reasonable, but he just had to become best mates with the prick! I mean really. Ugh. It all happened when I was looking for an open compartment on the Hogwarts Express in our first year. Al was still saying bye to his parents, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. He was nervous because, well he's always nervous, but James had teased him about going into Slytherin, and I had helped a tiny bit. Well, karma is a bitch. So I was walking by a compartment and I happened to hear Malfoy (I am NOT and eavesdropper….unless it's important) talking to his mate Michael Zabini. He actually turned out to be the the good egg of Slytherin, despite his best mate. He said, "Did you see that girl, Michael? The one with the bushy red hair and beaver teeth!" The beaver teeth was so not true. And then, to add to the insult-"What a loser! Already wearing her school robes. Ha!"

I mean really. I was eleven. Sure, I was a little awkward back then, but now I'm fine. Really. I still have the trademark fire red hair, but its calmed down into long, smooth ringlets that hit the middle of my back. I inherited my mother's amber eyes and creamy, flawless skin. I only have a smattering of freckles on my slightly upturned nose, unlike Hugo who has a bajillion. Blushing is one of the horrid traits I inherited from my Dad's side. (Curse the Weasley's and their pale skin!) The only thing I would like to change is how small I am. I am 5'4. Sad, I know, for a sixteen year old. I feel like a midget next to everyone, even Lily, my 14 year old cousin!

Anyways, I am now sitting in between the Devil's spawn himself and my cousin Albus, plotting violent ways to kill said spawn, when "Do you ever get tired of being a nagging, whining, stick up the arse? Or a goody-two shoes know-it-all that's so ugly and flat chested she will probably never get a guy to shag her?" Malfoy asked nonchalantly.

Oh no he didn't. My first thought was: I am NOT flat-chested. At all. Like really. I am like a B or C cup. And I am not ugly. Way to make a girl feel loved, Malfoy. I look to Albus for support, but he is too busy ogling my best friend, Emma Patil. I'm going to murder him. Correction, I am going to murder them both. My two best mates not even coming to my aid! Oh…Malfoy is so going to get it.

I turned back with my best innocent look plastered on my face, and said quietly, "Do you ever get tired of being a lying, albino ferret who is going to give every girl in Hogwarts a sexually transmitted disease because you are such a man-whore?" He looked at me murderously when a large shadow tapped on our door with a sharp rap. Oh damn. It was a professor. Who had probably just heard our entire conversation. As I said, karma's a bitch.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: There you are! The chapters should be getting longer, sorry. Also, Minerva McGonagall is their Headmistress, and Snape is still alive and is still the Potions Master. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything but the plot and my few OCs!

Chapter 1

And I was right-it was a professor. Who happened to be Snape. Gah, I hate him with a burning passion. He always picks on my family and me. All because he hated Uncle Harry's dad. I mean really, get over it. Holding grudges is not attractive.

Snape said, "Detention tonight at 7:00 in the dungeon, Miss Weasley."

"Professor! It's the first day back! And did you not hear what Malfoy said to me? It was rude and…just plain mean!" I cried.

"Ah, sorry Miss Weasley, I happened to only hear you insulting Mr. Malfoy. Don't be late." he said silkily, and then swooped off looking like the overgrown bat he is.

"Haa, Weasley, have fun in detention!" the prick said. I now refuse to say his disgusting name. Then he sauntered off with that dreadful smirk on his face.

When I got back to my compartment, it was packed full with people. Lily, Roxanne, Hugo, Molly (who was Head Girl), and James. I must have looked furious, because right when I came in, Roxanne and Lily both said at the same time, "Malfoy." All I could do was nod. I was so sick of him and his shiny, platnim blonde hair. It looked really greasy. Well, mostly the soft part. I wonder what it felt like to run your hands through it. NO! I did NOT just think that. Its disgusting, not soft. I'm appalled at myself for thinking that about Malfoy.

Lily's voice interrupted my mind ramblings, exclaiming, "I see Hogwarts!" I was thwarted from insulting Malfoy even more in my head by the sight of the gorgeous castle.

Roxanne said, "I wonder what adventures await us this year."

What adventures indeed.

* * *

><p>After the Sorting, Headmistress McGonagall said, "Could Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy please come with me to my office after the feast. Meet me outside the gargoyle."<p>

Oh dear. Had Snape told her his prejudiced version of our fight? Anyways, when we got to the stone gargoyle, she was waiting for us.

McGonagall said, "Cockroach Clusters."

Hmm. Interesting password. An odd sweet to fancy if you ask me. Why would you want to eat something that looks like a nasty bug?

When we got to her office, Malfoy rudely said, "So why are we here?'

McGonagall replied, "Well, I want to talk to you about something. It might seem impossible, but I have owled your parents so that they will come and explain what I have to say. Have you ever heard of an old magic race called the elementals?"

"Of course!" I immediately replied, right as Malfoy exclaimed, "Who hasn't?"

Well, way to be rude. Look in a dictionary under rude, pompous, prick or any of those kind of adjectives and Scorpius Malfoy's name will be under them all.

"I'll explain anyways," she said, "Elementals are a dying race of extremely valuable magic. They can move the elements, water, earth, air, and fire, at will. They are very powerful. Many people will try to take advantage of them and their power."

"Headmistress, what does this have to do with us?" I asked.

"I believe that the two of you might be some of the last Elementals on earth," she stated gravely, "And I want you too practice with each other at least three days a week. Elementals start to notice their certain element after their 16th birthday. Mr. Malfoy, since your birthday was over the summer, June the 4th if I'm correct, have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?"

Scorpius replied, "Whenever I get mad, I smell smoke, and I feel like my blood is boiling. One of my dorm mates commented on how smoke was coming out of my ears after I had an encounter with Weasley."

"Then you are probably have the element of fire. Congratulations. As Miss Weasley's 16th birthday is coming up, you will start to see signs of your element coming through. Your birthday is September 8th, right?"

"Yes, Headmistress." Scorpius replied.

"Right then, I would like you to commence practicing with each other next week. Come see me, Miss Weasley, when you figure out your element. Thank you for your time."

This was obviously McGonagall's way of dismissing us. Malfoy and I caught each other's eye for a second, both of us thinking the same thing: this was going to be a long year.


End file.
